


Sickeningly Sweet Like Honey

by Unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 14 days of kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwieldyink/pseuds/Unwieldyink
Summary: Nico’s hand slipped back down. He reached out faintly for a strawberry dangling off of a plant next to them. “I don’t wanna do anything today,” he decided.“Does that mean I’m trapped here forever?” Will asked, grinning.Nico buried his nose into Will’s chest. “Yep. Sorry not sorry.”14 days of kisses- day 10- Stomach Kiss





	Sickeningly Sweet Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is like three different ideas that i had a year ago all thrown together enjoy

Will stifled a yawn as he slipped a thumb under the next page in his book. He had to squint to see words through the harsh sunlight overhead, but he couldn’t flip over. Nico rested on his chest, his fingers drawing slow figure eights onto Will’s collarbone. Will tried again to read, but gave up, letting his book fall to the ground next to him. Nico raised his head to look at Will.

“You think my dad’s watching us?” Will asked, glancing upwards. “Is that why the sun is so bright?”

Nico smiled, reaching up to cover Will’s eyes. “Don’t look right at the sun. It’ll burn your eyes, won’t it?”

“Nah. Not for me.”

“Hm.” Nico’s hand slipped back down. He reached out faintly for a strawberry dangling off of a plant next to them. “I don’t wanna do anything today,” he decided.

“Does that mean I’m trapped here forever?” Will asked, grinning.

Nico buried his nose into Will’s chest. “Yep. Sorry not sorry.”

Will laughed. He ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, then smiled. “What?” Nico asked.

“What what?”

“You’re looking at me weird.”

Will bent down to kiss Nico’s scalp. “You smell good.”

“What?” Nico laughed nervously. “Really?”

Will suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

Nico ignored him. “What- what do I smell like?”

“Soap,” Will replied immediately. “And pine trees. It’s nice. Refreshing.”

“Soap and pine trees,” Nico echoed, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “I never would’ve picked those.”

“What would you have picked, then?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Grave dirt? Bones?”

“Bones don’t smell,” Will said.

“No, they do!”

Will grinned, squeezing Nico closer. “Well, I promise that you don’t smell like bones.”

“Thank you.” Nico flopped back down onto Will’s chest. His fingers just barely pushed under the hem of Will’s shirt. “I don’t really know what you smell like. I’ve never thought about it much- because I’m a normal person, I guess.”

“Hey!” Will insisted. “It’s not that weird.”

“It’s totally weird, Solace.”

“Whatever,” Will grumbled.

“I guess, if I had to pick…” Nico fully pushed his hands under Will’s shirt, holding his waist tightly. “You smell like summer.”

“What?” Will asked. “That’s cheating! That’s not a smell.”

Nico shrugged. “I guess not. Maybe you just give off that vibe.”

“What vibe?”

“Y’know, like, boardwalks and sand. A Ferris wheel by the beach. Cotton candy. That kind of summer.”

Will silently tucked the sentiment away for future date ideas. “Interesting. Still not sure it counts as a smell, but sure.”

Nico hummed. He seemed to still be caught up in some daydream. “And the sky. Maybe just the sky, actually.”

“You’re getting further and further away from scents.”

Nico blinked himself out of the daydream, then smiled. “No, wait.” He poked Will’s nose. “You smell like summer. You  _ look _ like the sky.”

“Okay, you’ve completely lost me,” Will said, shaking his head. “Am I all of nature next?”

Nico ignored him again, running a thumb along Will’s cheekbone. He nodded towards Will’s blue eyes. “Sky…”

His hand traveled up, ruffling sandy blond hair. “Sun…”

Then he started poking all of Will’s freckles at once, as if typing on Will’s face. “And allllll the stars.”

Will laughed. “Hey, that tickles!” When Nico’s hand retreated, Will shook his head fondly. “And you say I’m the weird one?”

“Shut up.” Nico nestled back into Will’s chest. “You’re the one who started that conversation. Do you have any more weird questions, by the way?”

Will pushed Nico away playfully. Nico laughed, sliding his arms around Will’s waist- and pushing Will’s shirt up in the process. Will froze when his midriff was exposed, but Nico pounced on the opportunity, pressing a kiss to Will’s stomach before blowing a raspberry into it. Will laughed. “Nico! Stop tickling me!” He squirmed around, causing Nico to roll off of him and on top of a strawberry plant.

“Sorry, sorry,” Nico said, sitting up. “I couldn’t resist.” He looked down at his sleeve, now stained with strawberry juice. “Oh. Oops.”

“Serves you right,” Will said, picking up his book and standing up. “Hey, we should be getting back anyways.” He held out a hand to help Nico up. Nico accepted.

“Hey,” Nico said on the walk back, brushing the back of his hand against Will’s. “Thanks for hanging out with me.”

Will linked his fingers through his boyfriend’s, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you could go vote for me for a competition thing on tumblr (you can see it on my account @unwieldyink) that would be amazing!! Voting ends Feb 13
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
